Rags love story
by hapygoluky468
Summary: CharliexKadee Fanfic I'm bad at summaries T to be safe. Nickelodeon's Rags!


**Hey so I'm totally in love with that new nickelodeon movie rags so I've been working on this instead of the next chapter to my fanfic. DON'T KILL ME. Anyways this is just a little one shot I thought of. I don't own Rags sorry. Enjoy!**

Charlie and Kadee had been dating for about a month since the whole "Who is Rags?" thing, and were happy as two love muffins could be.

Charlie walked into Majesty Records, to be greeted by Sean. "Hey man! What's up!" Charlie smiled. "Nothing much Broseph! How are you and Michelle doing?" Charlie said. "Great actually. Michelle is pregnant." Sean said happily. "Thats great man! Congrats!" Charlie said. They continued to talk as they rode the elevator up to the recording booth, where the two recorded several new songs. After they finished, Sean said, "Oh by the way, happy anniversary." Charlie gave him a confused look. "Happy Anniversary of what?" he asked. "You and Kadee's 6 month relationship? You celebrate it and it's called your half anniversary. That's Today." he said. "Oh Crap!" Charlie said. Charlie ran downstairs, 24 flights to be exact, and out the door and got some flowers from a nearby stand for Kadee. He ran back up the steps to the 31st level (That's alota steps guys) to give them to her. When he got up there, she said, "HAPPY 6 MONTH ANNIVERSARY!"she smiled. "Happy anniversary." he said. "I brought you something!" he said. He pulled out the flowers and gave them to her. "You DID remember!" she said hugging him. "Of course I would remember! How could I forget such an important event?" he said trying to lie. "I saw you run downstairs to the flower stand Charlie." she said still hugging him. "But I remembered before I came up here, now didn't I?" Charlie said, flashing his charming little smile. Still holding onto his neck, and him holding onto her waist, She looked at him and couldn't help but giggle. He smiled a little bit bigger. "There's my favorite laugh," he said. They shared a kiss and then they walked down stairs. They walked back to the Palace where he lived and they worked to make the best restraint in town. No it wasn't fancy or Five Star, but it was cheap, populated, and tasted good. And at nights it was a performance area that people could rent parties and such, and Kadee and Charlie performed there often. Recently they both went Platinum, and now had plans on going on tour.

Kadee and Charlie were waitors there and Diego and Martha were chefs. Lloyd also helped out sometimes, but he mostly would hang around town with friends or his girlfriend, or dancing at his dance class. But he always made time to hang out with Charlie. The gang (minus Lloyd who was off w/ his girl) were working when all of a sudden, a gun went off. "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!" a mans voice screamed. Everyone got on the ground and Charlie put his arms around Kadee, trying to protect her from whatever the current situation was. When he listened to the voice though, he finally recognized it as his Stepfathers. "Nobody make a move..." he said. Just then, his Stepfather tried to make a quick move to grab Kadee, but no way in hell was Charlie going to let that psycho touch his girlfriend. He made a quick move grabbing his stepfather's wrist, and pulling him to the ground, slamming his head against the metal counter. Charlie saw his Stepfathers blood pool around his head and was slightly happy to finally see him dead-something he'd longed for, and dared only dream about-until he did something awful. Arthur (His stepfather) pulled out the gun and shot Charlie in the chest only barely missing his heart. Charlie fell to the ground, and Kadee rushed to his side. "Charlie! Charlie! Please! Stay with me!" she shouted. She held his hand and continued to talk to him. Charlie kissed her and said, "I love you..." Martha had already called 911 and the police were right outside. Arthur, being the stupid man he was, tried to sneak out through the bathroom window, and got caught. The police arrested him, and the paramedics got Charlie on a gurney. Kadee was crying and Charlie weakly put his hand on her face. "Don't cry." he said weakly. "If I do die, I want the last thing I saw to have been you happy." he said. She let out a quick giggle and he said, "There's my favorite laugh." then the paramedics took him away and Kadee sat there crying. Her Dad showed up then. "Kadee! Kadee honey are you ok?" he said, hugging his daughter. She shook her head. "Arthur tried to attack me, but Charlie protected me, and Arthur shot him." she said. "Daddy he saved my life." she said. "And I don't want him to die for me..." she said. Her father rubbed her back comfortingly. "Charlie is tough. He's a fighter, and we've seen it. Charlie wouldn't leave you, I know he wouldn't. But you've gotta stay strong honey." he said. Kadee nodded still crying and hugging him. They went to the hospital with Diego, Martha and Lloyd and they were all extremely worried. They sat in the waiting room patiently, until the doctor came out. "Charlie Prince?" the doctor called. They all stood up to talk to the doctor. "Charlie is going to be ok as far as we know. The bullet is too close to his heart, so we can't take it out, but the bleeding has stopped, and it seems as though he doesn't have any other injuries. He's a Lucky young man. Most guys that come in with his situation don't make it. He's a tough one to beat." he said. "When can we see him?" Kadee asked. "Whenever he wakes up. But for now he'll need some rest. I recommend coming back here in the morning. Just in case he has any other injuries or infections, we'll keep him here tomorrow, but he'll be ready to leave soon. But right now he's weak and needs rest." the doctor said. Kadee nodded. "Can I stay with him?" Kadee asked. "Of course." he said. Kadee walked into the room and began to let her tears fall again as she saw her boyfriend laying in a hospital bed with IVs and a heart rate monitor hooked up to him and a scar on his chest, from where he was hit. He looked broken to her and she once again let the tears slide down her cheek. He was in the hospital with a bullet in him. A bullet that wasnt meant for him, yet there it was. The sight broke Kadee's heart. Her Charlie. Her hero. Her Prince. He put his own life on the line for her...And now he was in a hospital bed hooked up to machines. Kadee continued to quietly cry...

Charlie's POV

Ugh ow! Why does everything hurt? Oh yeah I got shot...wait...I GOT SHOT! Am I dead? Mom? Wait a second, that's not mom. Wait, it's Kadee! Wait, is she crying? No, my beautiful princess! I only wanted to protect her! Oh goodness im glad im not dead. Although I would die for her, if i died, Kadee would suffer. I CANT THINK LIKE THAT CHARLIE! to wake up. I can't put her through this anymore.

Kadee's POV

I was crying while lying on the bed with Charlie, and then I felt him move. He put his hand on my face and said, "Don't cry princess..." I smiled, so glad to hear his voice. "I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said. He sat up and cleared his throat. Now sounding stronger, he started, "No, Kadee, it's not your fault. I wanted to protect you." he said. I started "No, I shouldve been the one to be shot-" But he clutched my shoulders hard. Not hard enough to hurt either of us, but enough to get my attention. For the first time ever he raised his voice at me. "STOP. I WOULD'VE NEVER LET YOU GET HURT. What would I do? If I lost you..." then he quieted down. He looked away for a moment. But then he looked back at me. "Look, your the most important thing in the world to me. I never want to loose you, and would do anything for you. Kadee...I love you." he said. Those 3 little words. Those magic words I've been waiting 6 months to hear. I kissed him passionately, and he kissed back. We sat there in each others arms for awhile until Charlie piped up. "Kadee, it's late, and you have work in the morning, you should get some rest." Charlie said. "Okay." I said. I didn't get up, and I didn't have any intentions on getting up anytime soon."...Well are you going to go home?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nope. I'm comfy right here." I said. "Well I'm glad Im a good pillow." he said. I laughed and silently thanked my lucky stars for the doctors who saved Charlie, Charlie's mother for giving me Charlie, and Charlie because he's the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Of course reporters were right outside our hospital room and Charlie threw an extra pillow at them and the doctor closed the blinds and the doors. "Where we're we?" Charlie asked mischeviously. I laughed and he said, "There's my favorite laugh." 3

**Hey that's it guys! Be sure to check out my Austin and ally fanfic! Hope you liked it! Peace out yalls! Keep it real! ~hapygoluky468**


End file.
